


You Know What Else You Are?

by Lexxel



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, M/M, Tyrus - Freeform, but also theyre in love, technically friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 08:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexxel/pseuds/Lexxel
Summary: The way we all thought this scene was going.





	You Know What Else You Are?

"You can be a little annoying you know that?"

"Well you can be oblivious."

"Well you can be very judgey."

"Well you can be intimidating."

"You know what else you are?"

"What?"

"Kind of adorable when you're angry," The tone of T.J.'s voice made it impossible to tell whether or not he was joking. He moved to take another step closer, but this time Cyrus backed up.

"You're not allowed to do that," Cyrus complained.

"Do what?" T.J. asked. He had hoped Cyrus would forgive him for this. After all, it wasn't really his fault. He'd worked so hard to gain his trust, especially after everything that happened with Buffy, if he were to lose him over this...

"Flirt with me when I'm supposed to be mad at you. It's not fair." As soon as Cyrus said the words he instantly regretted them. He wasn't ready to have this conversation now. Not yet.

"Who said i was flirting?" T.J. sounded like he was holding back laughter, and Cyrus tried to think of anything he could say that would save himself from looking like a complete idiot.

"I uh...I didn't mean-"

He cut himself off when T.J. suddenly grabbed his hands and gave him a worried look. It was so rare that Cyrus saw him this way, usually he switched back and forth between constant joking around and intimidating silence, but right now he seemed uncharacteristically vulnerable.

"Look Cyrus, I'm sorry okay. Like really sorry...about everything. I didn't know Reed's dad even  _owned_  a gun and I never would've thought he would do something so  _stupid_." T.J. was rambling now, "and I wanted so badly for you to get along with my friends because I actually really like you Cy and I thought maybe we could hang out more if you knew my friends better, not that it matters anyway because the guys totally ditched me after I reported them but-"  When he finally stopped to breathe, Cyrus jumped in.

"Woah T.J. slow down. Hey, I'm not even that mad okay? Just a little freaked out that's all. I was afraid you might get hurt," Cyrus explained, and it was true. He'd actually been wanting to talk to TJ for days now, to see how he was doing, but Andi and Buffy insisted that he stay away.

"Sorry... I umm yeah sorry," T.J. apologized, his voice quiet. 

"Did you say you were the one who reported the gun to the police?" Cyrus sounded surprised, and then mentally kicked himself for it. Of course T.J. was the one who reported it. He was a good guy, even if it took him a little extra push to get there.

"Surprise, I did the right thing. Maybe us spending so much time together is making me a better person or something who knows," T.J. smiled. He sounded relieved, and Cyrus immediately felt guilty. He'd made T.J. believe he wouldn't forgive him, as if there were even the smallest possibility of that happening.

"So about us hanging out more..." Cyrus trailed off, not entirely sure what he was asking.

"Definitely down for some hanging, or up for some hanging, direction doesn't matter," T.J. quoted Cyrus' own words back at him.

"Ha ha very funny," Cyrus fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"Okay if I stay?" T.J. asked in a more serious tone. Cyrus nodded and smiled.

"Bet you I can swing higher"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is short and trashy but hey its here (also I know there's probably 100 of these already but I couldn't resist)


End file.
